


RML - Bonus Content

by Legorandia, LukaTisus



Series: Relight My Life [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legorandia/pseuds/Legorandia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaTisus/pseuds/LukaTisus
Summary: A compilation of side stories and bonus scenes from Relight My Life, mostly featuring male Hawke, Anders, and Fenris however others may be added in the future. May contain mild spoilers.





	RML - Bonus Content

**Author's Note:**

> Okay listen, we just really wanted to write some Fenders. Unfortunately it's going to be _forever_ yet before we get that far in the fic, so here's a little something we did to hold ourselves over.
> 
> This takes place approximately a year after the end of the main fic. Also a disclaimer for those who might be worried: Fenris has been on T for a number of years at this point and is thus at no risk of pregnancy, and all three of them have been tested. The type of sex that they're having here is safe.

Anders waved at his neighbor as he got off of the bus, smiling and walking down the sidewalk. The day had warmed up quite a bit since he’d left that morning, and he carried the light coat he’d been wearing, enjoying the feel of spring air on his skin and in his hair.

The SUV wasn’t in the driveway when he reached his house and he recalled Hawke texting him a couple of hours earlier saying that he’d been kidnapped by his mother for dinner with no hope of escape. Unfortunately Anders’ internship didn’t give him much freedom with his hours so he had told his partner to go on without him—he could fend for himself for one night, and besides, it wasn’t as though he would be eating alone.

Opening his front door Anders smiled at the sight he was met with, dropping off his keys and his coat on the table by the door. “How long have you been home…?”

"About an hour. Albeit a lonely one." Fenris smirked from where he lounged on the couch. He was shirtless, clearly enjoying the warmer weather, and looked absurdly comfortable where he lay. As Anders pulled off his shoes he watched him quite intently, head cocked just a bit. "How was work?"

“ _Exhausting_.” Anders tugged his hair out of its bun and ruffled his hand through it, practically sighing in relief as he sank down on the couch beside the elf. He couldn’t help but let his gaze linger for perhaps a few seconds longer than necessary on the bare, toned torso in front of him, graceful lines of white ink curving over dark skin and almost entirely covering the scars that could barely be seen framing his chest. “I did meet a really nice patient though, and she doesn’t seem too terrified of letting an intern poke at her.”

“Oh?” Fenris sat forward once Anders was settled and took his hand, pulling back to guide the blonde a little closer. “I don't imagine too many would be adverse to letting you poke them.” Fenris chuckled, craning his neck to press a kiss to Anders’ mouth. He untangled their fingers so he could settle his hands on Anders’ shoulders, kneading them affectionately, his thumb and fingers working any tightness he could feel.

With a chuckle Anders leaned into the kiss, however when Fenris began rubbing his shoulders he let out a moan of pleasure and melted against him. Settling one hand on Fenris’ stomach he remarked as he drew away, “I could get used to _this_ , you know.”

“Mm? Which ‘this’ are you referring to?” The elf asked coyly, pecking his lips again as his nimble fingers worked up the side of Anders’ neck. There was an unmistakeable flicker of mischief in Fenris’ eyes as he shifted and guided Anders to lay on him, lowering an arm to snake it around his waist.

“Coming home to a gorgeous, half naked man on my couch.” Anders stretched out over him, leaning in to steal another kiss as he slid a hand appreciatively down Fenris' side. “How was _your_ day, love…?”

“Uneventful. Lots of books.” Fenris murmured against Anders lips, his tongue flicking out to tap against Anders’ lower lip as a soft rumble of appreciation escaped him. He couldn't help the little smile tugging the edge of his mouth upward as he rocked his hips up against Anders’ own.

“I think I might make a habit of half-naked greetings.” Fenris mused, sliding his hands down over Anders’ back to deliberately squeeze his ass for just a moment before he drew them back up, settling them on his shoulders and working his fingers into the muscles. “It makes whatever mediocre work day I had quite worth it.”

Anders blinked in surprise when their hips met. Rocking back against Fenris inquisitively, he made a sound of approval as he captured his partner’s lips again; he took his time with the kiss, lips parting to twist their tongues together briefly before he drew back enough to breathe, “Feels like you've got more planned than just a half-naked greeting.”

Indeed, there was a delightfully intriguing hardness rubbing against Anders when their hips met, enough to have his cock twitching in interest. “Did you put that on just for me...?” He asked, tugging Fenris' bottom lip between his own.

Fenris' lips broke into a wide grin, and he caught the blonde’s mouth again with his own, murmuring, “I did. I had plans, most of which circulated around fucking you senseless.”

“ _Maker_ …” The idea sent a shiver down Anders' spine and he whimpered, cock stirring to life as Fenris ground up against him. He dropped his head to draw Fenris' earlobe between his lips, sucking and nipping gently and breathing hot against his ear, “Are these the kinds of filthy things you think about at work? Coming home and fucking me?”

“ _Always.”_ Fenris practically purred at him. “Quite the stroke of luck I got home ahead of you.”

Despite his smaller stature Fenris loved how perfectly Anders’ thin frame fit between his legs like this, and the elf made sure to take full advantage, thumbs worked their way beneath the hem of Anders’ pants so he could tug at them as he growled, “ _I want you._ ”

“ _Mmm…_ ” Anders slid a hand up to pull his hair over his shoulder as Fenris’ lips closed over his throat, sucking hungrily and making him shiver and melt against him. “Is the dog outside…?”

“Mhm. Enjoying the weather, I think.” Fenris answered, teeth grazing Anders’ throat. “Works out for us this way.”

The elf worked his hands further into Anders’ pants, groping his ass as his thumbs slid between the cheeks and squeezed while he ground up into the bulge pressed against him. The pressure the movement provided pressed the toy in his pants down against him in just the right places and he moaned, sucking a mark into Anders’ skin.

“Well then… in that case, I’m yours.” Anders purred, licking a stripe up Fenris’ throat and letting out a breathy moan, breathing hotly against his skin. He slid his hand up Fenris’ side, brushing his fingertips across one nipple before he murmured into the elf’s ear, “I want to suck your cock.”

" _Kaffas... yes_."  Fenris shuddered at the suggestion and shifted, pushing himself further up the couch so Anders had room to maneuver. Before he could go too far Fenris pulled the man into an eager kiss, fingers tangled in long blonde hair for just a moment as he breathed, "Please..."

Anders chuckled against his partner’s lips, wiggling his hips teasingly and giving Fenris a smirk. “You’ve been wanting this for a while, I take it…? I’m sorry to have kept you waiting for so long.”

Shifting down Anders kissed along the curve of Fenris’ throat, his lips lingering at every point where they met his skin. He circled one sensitive nipple with his tongue but didn’t spend too much time there, brushing his fingertips across the other before he was kissing down Fenris’ stomach; he paused to lick along the graceful curve of one tattoo, paying it special attention as he peeked upwards towards Fenris’ face to take in his reaction.

Fenris' eyes fluttered as Anders moved and he kept his hands in contact with what he could reach, arching his chest into the wet heat of his lover’s mouth. Watching intently, his pupils were blown wide, reflecting what light they caught beneath the shadow of his lashes, and his fingers gently kneaded into the base of Anders' neck, twisting around strands of blonde hair.

The two of them shifted together as Anders made his way further down, Fenris moving further against one side of the couch so that Anders could curl comfortably on the other side. Running his hands up and down Fenris’ thighs, he pressed a kiss to the inside of his knee, still watching the elf’s face as he moved upwards and inwards until he had reached the prominent bulge in the front of Fenris’ pants. He closed his mouth over it, sucking wetly through the material and pressing the palm of his hand against the base of Fenris’ cock, grinding down against it.

Fenris shuddered, uttering something incoherent in Tevene. The sight made his body throb; biting his lip he continued caressing Anders' hair, watching every movement and groaning from the pressure from his hand.

Anders popped the button on Fenris’ jeans and tugged down the zipper, pushing his briefs down until the silicone cock sprung loose. It was natural-looking and modestly sized, with a skin tone that matched Fenris’ as close as the elf had been able to find; taking it into his hand Anders swirled his tongue expertly around the head before he went down on the shaft, cheeks hollow as he sucked.

There had always been something about the sight of Anders going down on him, strap-on or not, that made Fenris's head spin. He sucked in a hitched breath, his eyes locked on the sensual movements of Anders' mouth as his full lips closed around his shaft.  It was all Fenris could do to bite back the whimper climbing up his throat, experimenting with a shallow thrust in search of friction to go along with the beautifully erotic sight before him.

Anders didn't provide much, almost absentmindedly grinding the base of the toy down against the elf as he enthusiastically sucked. His eyes fell shut and he let out a soft, breathy moan, ignoring his own now hard and insistent erection in favor of worshipping the one in front of him. He licked along the curve, teasing his tongue over the head, and his eyes cracked open again to peer up at his lover.

"You're stunning, you know that?" Fenris whispered, running his fingers through the hair along Anders' temple. The sight alone was causing a pleasant thrum through his body, and as his gaze locked with Anders’, Fenris found himself reached down, combing the fingers of both hands through his lover’s hair and settling his palms against the back of his head.

Anders flushed at the praise, nuzzling the silicone dick with a smile and replying in a breathless voice, “You aren’t too bad yourself.”

Dropping down he ran his tongue from the base of the dildo to the very tip, drawing just the head between his lips. He could push Fenris’ pants down, could work a hand between his thighs where he knew his partner would be wet and aching, but he didn’t, his focus entirely on the rigid shaft before him. It was slick with saliva and Anders imagined the way it would pulse against his tongue as he went down on it again, imagined the taste of precum and the soft, silky texture of skin, just as he knew Fenris had to be imagining it himself.

Fenris caught a breath in his throat, thrusting his hips again in search of more friction. He was throbbing, wet, and desperately aroused from the sight of Anders’ full lips working over his cock. As much as he was enjoying this he was nearing his breaking point, and after a few more seconds he curled his hand in Anders’ hair to still him.

“A-Anders…” Fenris’ voice caught with desperation and he arched his hips, using his other hand to shove his pants down and squirming to free his legs; Anders immediately drew back and tugged at his jeans, yanking them off and tossing them to the floor before he lowered himself back between Fenris’ spread knees at the elf’s beckoning.

Fenris dropped his legs apart, pulling his strap-on out of the way and tightening the hand in Anders hair to yank him forward. Without hesitation Anders buried his face between his partner’s legs, licking a stripe right up the center of his core. Fenris was wet, near dripping with arousal, the impressive length of his clit swollen and throbbing under Anders’ tongue; he pushed one of the elf’s legs over the back of the couch, spreading him wider as he swirled his tongue over that nub.

“ _Fuck_ yes...” Fenris gasped, his voice thick with arousal. His muscles twitched with little jolts of pleasure every time Anders’ tongue slid between his folds. “ _Suck my cock._ ” His voice was a low rumble, his Tevene accent slipping through a little heavier than normal as his hands dug into the blonde’s hair, fingers raking his scalp.

A soft moan escaped Anders’ lips and he shifted his hips, cock straining against his pants. He loved the taste and the feel of Fenris, the way he could make him curse if he twisted his tongue just the right way; sliding a hand in he spread Fenris’ folds apart further before closing his lips over his clit and sucking gently, a deep flush spreading across his cheeks from every sound he drew from the other man.

Fenris rocking up to meet Anders' mouth, moaning wantonly from the pressure and the suction. His legs were trembling and he inched them apart further, twisting his upper body forward to watch and tightening his grip on Anders' hair as he thrust, his breath catching in his throat. " _More_..." He whispered greedily.

Drawing back Anders nuzzled Fenris’ thigh, his fingers replacing his tongue momentarily as he licked his lips and murmured in a silky voice, “I love the way you taste. Love sucking your cock.” Fenris’ lips quirked at that, his expression devious though there was a hint of softness in his eyes.  
  
“You’d do that for hours if I let you, wouldn’t you?”  Fenris mused.

“Maker, you know I would.” Twisting his wrist he pressed his fingers against Fenris from another angle, dipping the tip of his index finger just barely inside of his wet entrance while raising a brow questioningly. “This good…?”

“Festis bei umo canavarum, _yes_ …” Fenris breathed, his eyes fluttering as he clenched around the intrusion, not out of resistance but to feel more. With a smile Anders lowered his face again, grazing his teeth ever so gently over his partner’s sensitive clit as he slid his finger into the wet heat of him, crooking it slightly when he drew it back out to rub against his inner walls. His tongue went to work again, tirelessly moving over the pulsing, swollen flesh while he drew his finger out and thrust back in, starting up a slow rhythm.

Fenris sagged against the arm of the couch he was resting against. His eyes fell shut, expression twisted up with pleasure, and he let out a gravelly moan as Anders' tongue lapped over his engorged clit.  

"Ha! Ah—ah _shit_... your stubble tickles."  Fenris gasped, twitching with a short laugh as he felt the slight rasping scrape of Anders' chin against his folds.

Chuckling Anders drew back again for a second to comment, “Can’t be worse than Garrett.” He intentionally rubbed his cheek against Fenris’ inner thigh when he went back down, jerking his finger in roughly just once, teasingly, his golden eyes peeking up past the mound of fine pubic hair and the forgotten strap-on to lock with his partner’s gaze.

"Garrett is like a soft Satinalia sweater." Fenris laughed, his thigh twitching in response to the sandpapery scrape of Anders' cheek. Playfully the elf swatted his shoulder, though the action was quickly followed by a short gasp as he felt one long finger plunge into him.

"Cheeky..." Fenris breathed, watching Anders' through half-lidded eyes and rolling his hip eagerly down on the intrusion, fucking himself shallowly.

Anders chuckled again and shifted up enough to run his tongue along the length of the silicone dildo, his thumb pressing against Fenris’ clit as he began to carefully work in a second finger. “I have to say I approve of your methods of destressing after work. We should do this more often.”

"I'd approve of your tongue on my actual cock again." Fenris quipped playfully, rolling his hips to take the second finger deeper and fucking himself on them slowly. One hand twisted in Anders' hair, tugging him up just enough so that Fenris could lean down and kiss him, his tongue sliding over the man's lower lip to taste himself.

“Mmm, _bossy_.” Anders teased breathlessly as their lips parted. His hand jerked in another hard thrust, thumb rubbing up and down the length of Fenris’ clit. He felt hot, his hair sticking to the back of his neck, and he crouched for a moment to clumsily unbutton his shirt with his free hand, suddenly far too aware of how many clothes he had on.

"Aren't I always?" Fenris grinned. He sat up once he realized Anders was undoing his shirt, grinding down on the man's hand and sliding one of his own into the open fabric to touch the expanse of skin beneath it. With a smirk the elf's hand slid down, cupping over the bulge in Anders' pants and granting it a squeeze.

Anders let out a breathy moan, biting his lip and grabbing hold of the back of the couch to steady himself for a moment so he could rock against that hand. “ _Fen…_ ” He breathed, withdrawing his fingers and grinding his palm against his lover’s wet, hot folds. “ _Fuck me._ ”

"I intend to." Fenris panted. The feel of his partner’s clothed erection against his palm along with the sudden loss of Anders’ fingers caused a jolt to ripple through him, and his lips parted in a sharp breath as a completely different kind of need shot through him. All at once Fenris planted a hand against Anders' chest, pushing him back against the other side of the couch.

Eyes locked onto the blonde’s, Fenris worked open the button and zipper on the front of his jeans, wasting no time in hooking the hem and jerking them downward. Lying back against the arm of the couch Anders eagerly worked his legs out from under him so that Fenris could divest him of his pants, breath catching in his throat as his cock sprung free, hard and wet with precum.

He was a bit confused when Fenris stopped, leaving his pants bunched at his hips while he climbed over his lap.

"Sorry, Amatus. I had a change of plans..." Fenris murmured, raising himself onto his knees just high enough to reach between his legs and grab Anders' cock. Holding it in position, Fenris sunk down slowly, feeling the head spread him open; with a moan he dropped his hips, taking him in until he was seated in the man's lap.

“Oh… oh _fuck_ …” Anders’ hands found Fenris’ hips and he gasped as he was enveloped in that tight, wet heat. He watched as Fenris took him in to the hilt, his cock throbbing and toes curling from the sight and feel of him around him; letting his head fall back against the side pillow Anders breathed, “Don’t apologize, this is… this is good. _Shit_ , Fenris…”

"Heh, I'll have to make it up to you later, if you still want me to fuck you." Fenris groaned, leaning forward and closing his mouth around Anders' throat. He sucked the patch of skin hungrily, waiting just long enough for his body to adjust to the cock inside him before he began to move, raising his hips and letting them fall again.

“I’ll always want you to fuck me.” Anders ran his hands up and then back down Fenris’ sides, passing down over the slight curve in his hips to stroke his thighs before heading up again. His eyes slid closed and he tucked his legs up behind him, rocking his hips shallowly into the rhythm Fenris set.

“You, _ah_ … you fuck me _so good_ , using me like this, or using your cock. I love everything you do to me.” Anders paused, and then added, because it felt like a good time for it, “I love _you_.”

Fenris caught Anders' lips in a heated kiss, not breaking pace in the slightest as he fucked himself on his lover's shaft. "I love you too." He breathed against Anders' mouth, " _So much_."

They moved together heatedly, the slap of skin against skin growing louder as their pace grew rough and urgent. Anders’ hands were everywhere—on Fenris’ back scratching gently down his shoulder blades, on his chest pinching at hardened nipples, dragging down the front of his body to grasp the silicone cock again and stroke it in time with their thrusts. Holding the base with one hand Anders shifted the angle of it until Fenris jolted and cursed on top of him from the extra stimulation against his swollen clit.

Fenris' fingers clenched the cushion on either side of Anders' head, his body curling as he raising and dropping his hips to meet Anders' thrusts, relishing in the sensation of being filled with his dick. His body was pulsing and Fenris let out a strangled noise as he ground against the new friction; with a growl he crushed his lips to Anders’, kissing him feverishly and needily gliding his tongue into his lover’s mouth as the other man whimpered.

" _Fuck_ , Anders...!"  Fenris gasped, his voice ragged. His body jolted with the impact of their hips. "I want you to come inside me, fill me up. _I want to feel it_."

“ _Mmm_ , I will, love…” Anders mouthed at Fenris’ bottom lip, tugging it between his own as another thrust made him gasp sharply through his nose. His cock was throbbing with every movement, desire and hot pleasure coursing up through his belly and making his toes curl against the couch cushion. He was starting to get close but he had a feeling Fenris was closer by the way his cunt clenched around him, wet and dripping down his cock.

Fenris' breathing was coming in sharp, needy little hiccups as his body twitched. He was almost right on the edge, his muscles clenching and clamping tight around Anders' cock; leaning back Fenris set his hands on his partner’s shoulders for leverage, rocking his hips in short, desperate movements as his throbbing clit ground against the base of the strap-on. A few more seconds and he was there, legs spasming and body shuddering as he climaxed, gasping on top of his lover.

Anders wasn’t far behind. Gripping Fenris’ hip with one hand he moved the other up to tangle in the elf’s white hair, drawing him close to capture his lips in a breathless kiss. It was only another moment before his hips were jerking out of rhythm and he was coming, gasping against Fenris’ lips as his cock pulsed and he spilled inside of his partner; Anders continued thrusting shallowly through the aftershocks before he finally melted into the couch, arms around Fenris to pull him with him as the two men caught their breath.

“That was a satisfying turn of events.” Fenris murmured, his lips brushing over Anders’ in affectionate little kisses. His arms slid downward, working between the couch and his partner’s body for maximum contact.

“Mm, it was.” After that and the long day he’d had at work, Anders felt like he could fall asleep in seconds if he really wanted to. He rubbed his hands in gentle little patterns across Fenris’ back, smiling tiredly up at him. “We should do this more often.”

"Motion granted, plenty more after-work sex shall be had on this couch." Fenris almost purred, completely and utterly relaxed. After a few more seconds the elf shifted, wiggling down into the space between Anders and the back of the couch to get comfortable. He burrowed his face into his neck, licking a stripe across his adam's apple that ended with a kiss and rocking his silicone cock against his thigh, remarking, "Have I mentioned before how much I love this couch?"

“It’s a really nice couch.” Anders agreed, stretching out his legs and idly brushing one hand up and down Fenris’ side. “I could tell you so many stories of sex that’s been had on this couch.”

“Stories had I known in the beginning would have had me sitting on the floor?” Fenris laughed, raising his head and pressing a kiss to the corner of Anders’ mouth. He was just about to settle back down when he froze, and they both looked at each other as the distinct sound of footsteps filtered through the front door followed by the jingle of keys.

Quickly, with barely enough time to react, Anders grabbed the blanket that was hanging across the back of the couch and flung it over their bodies right as the door opened and Hawke—who was alone, _thank the Maker_ —walked in.

His eyes immediately fell onto the two of them, and for one comical moment all three stared at each other before Hawke let out a dramatic sigh.

“I leave you two alone for _one evening_ …!”

“Welcome home Gare…!” Anders said brightly, giving the other man his sweetest, most innocent smile ever. “We were, ah… we were just cuddling, and waiting for you.”

“You needed your pants off for that?” Hawke gestured towards the floor where Fenris’ jeans were crumpled in a heap. Incriminating evidence, to say the least.

“Can’t a man traipse about the house in his underwear? How was dinner?” Fenris raised his brows in complete seriousness, though he couldn’t help the slow, smug smile on his face.

“Good, though obviously nowhere near as interesting as things were here.” Setting his keys down Hawke held up a plastic container he was carrying, unable to stop himself from looking amused. “Mom made pie, so I brought you two some dessert. For, you know, when you’re done ‘cuddling’.”

“Mmm.” Fenris hummed with interest, nuzzling Anders’ cheek while he shifted to work one arm out from under the blanket. He reached out, motioning for Hawke to closer. “That sounds wonderful... but perhaps you'd like something a little sweeter?”

Hawke raised a brow at the beckoning hand, and Anders grinned coyly, tossing the hastily-grabbed blanket down to their hips.

“ _Maker_.” Setting the container down Hawke shook his head as he walked over, infinitely amused and entirely unprotesting to this turn of events. Reaching the couch he knelt on the edge and swept his eyes over what he could see of his partners before remarking with a grin, “I suppose I could handle having dessert twice.”


End file.
